The present invention relates to a magnetic head and, particularly, relates to a magnetic head for use in video applications such as a video tape recorder (VTR), 8 mm VTR (for example, see NIKKEI ELECTRONICS 1983.5.23. pages 111-124), and an electronic still camera (magnetic disc video recording and reproducing apparatus: for example, IEEE TRANSACTIONS ELECTRONICS Vol. CE-28, No. 3. August 1982, "The Electronic Still Camera: A New Concept in Photography").